Hot Mess
by CupcakesNSparkles
Summary: A Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater fanfiction. Back from school in London Leah Clearwater must face the reality of her life, dealing with her fathers death, Her ex boyfriends imprint on her cousin, a brother who is a shapeshifter, vampires & much more.
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Except mine! heehee)

Hot mess is a Leah Clearwater, Jacob Black story. What if events in the story changed? What if Jacob Black fell in love like a normal Teenager? (Well any normal teenager, who also happened to be a werewolf!) Bella and Edward would still get married, Bella would still become a vampire, (But before she has the chance to fall pregnant with Renesmee.) The Cullen's would still live and fight side by side with the werewolves; new werewolves would join the pack (run by Alpha Sam) Imprinting on their 'true loves', Along with a few new faces, from Leah's college in England. What if? (I have always pictured Leah looking like Ashley Tisdale, and got a lot of my inspiration for this fan fiction from her music.)

**Chapter one**

Seth POV

It was a normal Saturday afternoon in La Push. Quil, Embry, Jacob, and I had just finished running patrol, handing the evening duty over to Jared, Paul, and Sam our Alpha. It was tonight that Sam would be teaching our newest members of our pack Collin and Brady how to patrol, fight and how to control their thoughts. We lay in our human forms under the dusky evening sky, watching the sun set. It was calm and peaceful; the sound of the waves clashing against the shore could be heard in the distance.

"I'm going to get going guys" I said standing up and brushing the dirt of the back of my shorts. They all looked at me with puzzled looks on their faces "Where's the fire Seth?" Embry said throwing a rock at Quil's head "ouch" "yeah man" Jacob said getting to his feet and stretching out his muscles. "I just want to get home and get cleaned up. Were going out for dinner tonight" Quil's eyes almost leaped out of his head with the idea of food. "Oh yeah, and what's so special about tonight that you have to get all dressed up fancy like?" Quil mimicked a country farmer as he spoke. I rolled my eyes at him, _I couldn't believe they had forgotten_, _and how stupid are these guys?_ _It's all I've been talking about_ _for a week._ "Leah gets back home tonight" it was like someone turned on the light switch as they all remembered at the same time. "Of course, Leah's home how could I forget? That's tonight?" Jacob asked his face plastered with a huge smile, Embry and Quil sported the same grin. _What had gotten into these guys?_ It was times like this that I was glad that I would never get any older than fifteen, and turn into a hormone crazed, knuckle head seventeen plus year old, well as long as I kept phasing.

We reached my house in good time; I was almost jogging to keep up with the other guys. _Why were they in such a rush?_ I opened the front door using the key my mum kept hidden for us under the matt, after losing the first five; she realized it just wasn't sensible for a wolf to carry a key. "I'm home" "Seth" I was greeted by Leah's squeals as she ran over to me and grabbed me in a bear hug. I hugged her close to me, being careful not to crush her with my werewolf strength. She shuddered as the heat from my body hit her cool skin, and let out a little sob "Oh Seth, how I wish I was seeing you under happier circumstances" she hugged tight to me. I had almost forgotten about Jacob, Embry and Quil standing in the doorway behind me, and I was sure Leah hadn't seen them or she wouldn't be showing her true feelings right now. "Hey sweetie, boys" my mum greeted walking down the stairs. "Could someone please close the door, we don't all have the ability to have the body heat of a furnace when it's in the minuses outside" she smiled warmly meaning no offence, flipping the kettle on to boil. Leah pulled herself away from me and wiped her face dry, looking a little ashamed as Jacob, Quil and Embry stared at her, their mouths hanging open. _Seriously what was wrong with these three today?_ "Hey Leah" Embry said staring her straight in the eyes and hugging her tight. "H-Hey Embry" realising she couldn't breathe he let her go. "Shoot" he muttered to himself. "Hey Leah" Quil smiled and hugged her, not as tight as Embry but tight enough "Hey Quil, wow you guys are strong" she rubbed her back easing the pre bruise "Darn it" Quil sulked back to stand next to Embry. I looked at them both puzzled. "Hey Lee" Jacob smiled warmly and pulled her into a tight hug, but gentle enough not to do any more damage to her. "Jake you're hurting her" I rushed over to Leah who had started to cry again. Jacob let her go at once and stared at her apologetically "I'm so Sorry Leah I didn't mean too, I just don't know my own…" he was cut off by Leah "You didn't hurt me Jacob *sniffs* your just all being so nice to me" "Leah" I grabbed her close to me, I wasn't used to seeing her so thrall and weak. I held back the tears I felt forming, they would be better saved until I was alone.

Jacobs POV

We all rushed to the Clearwater house, afraid that we would miss the one thing that we all wanted to see so desperately, Leah Clearwater. Embry, Quil and I had a huge crush on Leah when we were at school, we'd follow her around La push spying on her as she shopped with her friends. We were all jealous of Sam of course, for being the guy to win her heart. However Sam dating Leah only meant that we saw her more, she actually started going to the Quileute fundraisers, meetings and barbeques, so we couldn't complain too much. Then the jealousy turned to hatred when Sam broke Leah's heart after imprinting on her second cousin Emily. Leah couldn't stand to be around Sam or Emily, and decided to leave La push. She dropped out of college and enrolled in a veterinary school in London England. "It's time for my new start" she said hugging me before she left. I hated how Sam didn't even care that she was leaving the country to get away from him, leaving her family and me behind. That was a year and a half ago, and now she was back.

We waited impatiently for Seth to open the door; he fumbled with the key, his hands shaking. The door opened and the heat from the house hit us all, it was nowhere near as hot as our body temperatures but it was a lot warmer than the cold winter air outside, which had been racing around us all day. The Clearwater house smelt different than normal, it smelt like Cinnamon and pine. _What was that other scent? Strawberry?_, "Seth" my trail of thought was lost by a high pitched squeal. I turned my attention towards Seth; there she was in his arms. She seemed smaller than I remember, but maybe that's because we're all a lot bigger now. Her slender frame was hidden beneath a heavy white wool jumper and a pair of pale blue skinny jeans. Her long brunette curls hung down her back and moved with every movement her body made. "Oh Seth, how I wish I was seeing you under happier circumstances" Leah sobbed into Seth's Arms, Leah Clearwater was crying. It was the first time any of us had witnessed such a thing. Leah had always been so strong, even when Sam had broken the news of his imprinting at the campfire in front of everyone; I guess she didn't care anymore. She was hurt, she must have missed her family terribly and she was mourning the loss of her father. "Hey sweetie, boys" Sue Clearwater smiled as she walked down the stairs. "Could someone please close the door, we don't all have the ability to have the body heat of a furnace when it's in the minuses outside" Embry, Quil and I shuffled nervously into the house closing the door behind us. I could see the Christmas tree in the lounge, lit up in all its glory. _That explains the pine smell_. _Wow_ I stared mouth open like a dummy at Leah, she was now standing away from Seth, wiping her face dry, her hazel eyes were red and puffy from all the crying, but she was still the same beautiful Leah Clearwater she had always been. "Hey Leah" I felt my body tense as Embry hugged her "H-Hey Embry" Embry looked a little saddened when he walked away from Leah towards Seth "Shoot" He mumbled to himself. "Hey Leah" This time my hands formed tight fists at my sides, as Quil hugged her tight "Hey Quil, wow you guys are strong" I smiled smugly to myself, there plan hadn't worked, neither of those losers had got their wish and imprinted on Leah. "Darn it" Quil sulked over to Embry whilst Leah rubbed her back; _yup she was going to have a nice bruise in the morning._ "Hey Lee" I pulled her into a big hug, being careful not to squeeze her to tight and hurt her further. She wrapped her arms around my neck; I shivered slightly as her cold hands brushed the warm skin on the back of my neck. I sunk my face into her shinny locks, wishing the hug would last forever. _If Seth could read my thoughts right now he would surely kill me._ _Strawberry so that's where the scent was coming from, it was Leah's shampoo_. "Jake you're hurting her" Seth's voice ripped threw me, I was so caught up in my thoughts I wasn't paying attention on my body strength, I let her go and saw tears falling down her checks, how could I have been so stupid to get distracted whilst I'm so near a human, I had hurt her worse than the two knuckle heads, I had made her cry. "I'm so Sorry Leah I didn't mean too, I just don't know my own…" "You didn't hurt me Jacob *sniffs* your just all being so nice to me" my heart almost broke as I looked deep into her eyes, the hurt she was feeling, the grief she was going through, I had been there myself, I was just about to reach out and comfort her when Seth pulled her into a protective hug "Leah" I could see Seth fighting his own war with tears as his sister trembled in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Leah POV**

_Oh Leah, Leah, Leah. Would you look at yourself? _My make up was smudged across my face and my hair was matted and flat. I had been hiding in my room for the past twenty minutes, ashamed of my little outburst downstairs. I couldn't help it I was just over come with all these emotions, being back in La Push, Seeing my mum trying to fix things and make everything seem normal, and seeing Seth, Embry, Quil and Jacob. I just couldn't hold in the tears any longer, no matter how much I told myself to be strong for my little brother. _Pull yourself together Leah. You're a fighter, a winner. _I mentally gave myself a prep talk as I walked down the hall towards the bathroom. _A shower, that's what I need_. I could hear the boys downstairs in the kitchen with my mum; _at least Seth has them to get him through this hard time._ The hot water felt good against my cold skin, I hadn't realised how cold I was until this very moment, and I hadn't even noticed it when I was hugging the four ovens downstairs.

I wrapped myself in a white fluffy towel and headed back to my bedroom, my body wanted to run back into the steam filled bathroom where it was overly warm, but my mind kept telling me that my family were waiting for me, and if I hurried up I'd be warm and dry in fresh clean clothes. It took me a further twenty minutes after my fifteen minute shower to get ready; it didn't help matters that I didn't know where we were planning to go, or what the dress code was. _Do I wear jeans or leggings, a dress or skirt? _ I decided to wear a dress, nothing to fancy, Dark Blue fitted, a pair of opaque tights and my favourite black heels. _ If I get cold ill sit next to my brother_. I grabbed my Clutch bag and headed downstairs.

**Seth POV**

_An hour, almost an hour _I had been waiting for Leah to get ready, in that time I had already showered and changed into a smart enough shirt and jeans. Not to mention Jacob, Embry and Quil had also gone back to their homes to change and get ready. Mum had decided that we should all go out, that it would cheer us all up. I felt my stomach growl; _does this girl not know that my hunger is never ending? Would it hurt her to hurry up a little bit? One moment longer and I'm going to eat Embry. _Ok so that was my stomach talking, I wouldn't really eat Embry. I'm just really hungry. Like when people say there so hungry they could eat a horse. _Mmm I wonder what horse tastes like,_ _no Seth!_ I was about to shout out for Leah to get her ass moving, when she finally appeared.

**Leah POV**

The kitchen fell silent as I entered, Embry, Quil and Jacob were staring at me big grins on their faces. _Crap did I forget to put clothes on?_ I quickly looked down over myself _nope didn't forget, clothes are there. Why are they staring? _I started to feel a little uncomfortable but kept my smile on my face none the less. Everyone was dressed smartly, and the boys were fully clothed unlike an hour ago when they were just in shorts. "I thought it would be nice if we all went out together" mum encouraged as she saw me eyeing the boys with a puzzled look. "Of course, more the merrier"

We headed outside into the cold night air. Jacobs Rabbit was parked next to my dads' 1969 black Camaro. Jacob, Embry and Quil followed in the Rabbit, my mother fret that the boys would get to hot all cramped together on the back seat. They kept on following right behind us all the way to Port Angeles, where we parked up outside a small Italian restaurant.

The evening sky was now a deep black. The moon was the main source of light, except for the headlights of the odd passing car. "S-Seth" I practically screamed as we got out of the toasty car into the winters evening once more. I grabbed hold of Seth by his left arm, absorbing as much heat into my body as I could. "Why didn't you bring a coat?" he asked trying to shrug me off as a group of girls walked past us. "Because dearest brother, I've left my only decent coat in London" I rolled my eyes as he tried to shrug me off further. "Fine" I folded my arms across my chest as Seth ran to catch up with Quil and Embry who were following the girls into the restaurant, _boys _"I see Seth's got his priorities in check" I felt the warmth take over my body once again, as I looked up into the deep brown eyes of Jacob Black. "Yup, I'll know better for next time, it's my own fault really" "How'd you work that one out?" Jacob asked looking slightly confused "For thinking Seth would think of me, rather than his hormones" we both laughed. I've always found it easy talking to Jacob about everything, well most things anyway. Even though there are still a few things I will never discuss with anyone outside of the family, like my feelings for instincts, but say I ever felt the need too then Jacob would be the right guy. He isn't the kind to judge or jump to conclusions, he's caring and honest. Jacob kept his arm wrapped around my shoulders the rest of the walk into the restaurant, _It didn't bother him when cute girls walked past, looking slightly hurt when noticing his arm draped over my shoulders. So why did it bother Seth so much, when he can use the excuse, she's my sister. _

The pathway was lit with small lanterns hanging from the trees above our heads, blowing gently in the wind. It reminded me of the Cullen's house, the evening of my leaving party; Alice had spent the best part of the day decorating the house with my favourite colours pink, purple and black. The last memory I have of Bella, the Cullen's, my three wolf friends and brother were the lanterns hanging from the trees, lighting the drive to and from the Cullen house as I waved from the window of my dad's Camaro.

Inside the restaurant there were numerous couples on dates, groups of young and middle aged women on nights out and plenty of families, all seated enjoying their food and idle gossip. Jacob and I joined my mother and the three starved werewolves, who were sat towards the back, next to a family of ten. "Finally" Seth, Embry and Quil shouted in unison. "Let's get to the ordering already" _this is what I have to live with? Oh how I cannot wait to get back to England._ "I'm sorry I took so long Seth, but I didn't have a piece of ass to chase" "That's ok Sis, besides you were busy getting close with my Beta" Jacob shot Seth a warning glare, and wait was he? Yes he was Jacob Black was blushing. "Well at least Jacob has the manners of a gentleman" "And what's that supposed to mean?" Seth threw his menu on the table. "It means that you have the manners of a mongrel, wolf form or not" "Oh yeah well you have" "KIDS!" Seth and I broke from our glaring match and looked in the direction of our mother, who was looking a little embarrassed of our behaviour. "Sorry mum" "It's not me you need to apologize to" Seth sat back in his chair and folded his arms "I'm sorry Leah, guys" Mum nodded in approval then looked at me "Leah?" "I'm sorry everyone and sorry I called you a mongrel little bro." Luckily the tension was broken shortly after by the boys bursting out laughing. "I thought for sure Seth was going to phase." Quil laughed "Was not"

We ordered our dinner and some drinks. Seth and Quil were playing around with the breadsticks, making walrus sounds and clapping their hands together. "Hello Bella, It's me Edward" Jacob and I almost spat our drinks at one another from laughter as Quil pretended to bite Embry with his breadstick fangs.

**Jacobs POV**

Tonight has got to be up there as one of the greatest nights of my life I can't remember the last time I laughed so much. _Wait_ yes I can, it was the first time Seth phased successfully without shredding his clothes, Quil and Embry had collected all his belongings and taken them to the Cullen house, leaving Seth a little red faced when he had to collect them from Alice, priceless, but this night was better.

Leah filled us in on her time in London, her course and her friends. We brought her up to date with what was going on in La push. Even though she knew most of the goings on from her weekly emails and phone calls from Seth, she still stayed focussed on the conversation, listening intently as if it were the first time she had heard it. I watched her as she played with a few strands of her hair, twisting them around her finger and biting down on her lower lip, deep in thought. "Would you like a desert menu?" the waitress asked once she had finished clearing the table. "Yes please" Sue answered for us. "There's so much choice, how is anyone supposed to pick just one? Embry Said holding the menu in front of Quil and Seth. "Close your eyes and point to one" Leah said peeking round her menu "What are you going to get Jake?" I looked up into her hazel eyes and had an uncontrollable urge to jump across the table and kiss her, _focus Jacob_, _well answer her then you dummy _"Apple pie" "snap" she smiled then bit on her lower lip, blushing slightly and hid back behind her menu.

Apple pie was a hand down winner for all six of us. "This smells good" Leah chirped up "It tastes even better" Seth said threw mouthfuls of pie. They were right it did smell and taste great, it smelt sweat and familiar? _Like fresh cut grass_, _how can pie smell like fresh cut grass? SHIT_ I looked up over Leah's head and saw him, the one person who could ruin this great evening. "Jake what's wrong?" Leah asked me, seeing the angered look on my face, she was about to turn around when I grabbed her hand pulling her attention back to me. "Nothing I'm fine, just thought I saw someone I knew" I kicked Embry in the calf making him jolt up; I eyed him in the direction of Sam Uley. "S-so you enjoying your pie?" I asked nervously. "Yes thank you. Why are you acting so weird?" "Weird I'm not acting weird" Leah pulled her hand free and picked up her spoon "Right?" a small smile escaped her lips. _Damn it_ I kicked Embry in the calf again "Ouch" everyone turned and looked at Embry "I dropped my spoon" he said dropping his spoon onto the floor and bending down to pick it up. "Right? Not weird at all" she smiled at me again. "Evening everybody, Mrs Clearwater" Leah looked up from her plate a little startled and stared at me, shaking her head and mouthing _no_ at the sound of the deep male voice. "Hello Leah" Sam was smiling in Leah's direction _oh how I'd love to wipe the smile of his face_, she licked her lips and turned to face him with a smile on her face "Sam, Emily" The atmosphere was cold; you could cut the tension with a knife. Leah turned back to me and kicked me in the calf, of course it didn't hurt but I knew I deserved it for not giving her a heads up of the intruder, I gave her an apologetic half grin and a shrug, Leah returned it with a small half smile. "Well, enjoy the rest of your meal. I'll see you tomorrow morning sue" "Of course Sam, take care you two" Sue smiled and waved them goodbye. Leah glared at her mother "I'll see you tomorrow Sue? That better not mean what I think it does?" Tears were forming in her eyes. "Leah I'm sorry" "You promised me mum" a small tear ran down her check "You promised me that I wouldn't have to see him that he wasn't going tomorrow. Mum you promised me" her voice started to crack as the tears rolled down her checks. "Leah you know how close Sam and your father were, how could I say they couldn't come" "So you thought it would be better to just lie to me instead?" Leah stood up from the table placing a few $20 bills down in front of her "I'm sorry, thank you for a great night, I just have to get out of here" "Leah please" Sue pleaded "Mum I understand, I just can't deal with this right now, I can't be here whilst he's here. Not if I have to suffer in two ways tomorrow, burying my father and seeing them. I just can't I'm sorry" Leah turned away from the table and headed for the front door.


End file.
